In the field of avionics, architectures are generally defined in a static manner.
By way of example, when a flight management system FMS is designed, each realtime avionic subsystem is structured and developed to meet performance (RAM, ROM, failure rate, CPU, etc.) and functional quality of service (QoS) demands in a well-defined scope of use. The interactions between systems (“systemic interactions”) are defined a priori when the airplane architecture is developed, and systems are generally developed and adjusted to meet the strict need for interaction as defined initially.
When it is necessary to progress the architecture, devices whose functions need to be modified need to be “qualified” again, which gives rise to high certification costs. The addition or modification of a “technical function” engenders very costly requalification (it is necessary to prove the performance of the overall system again, even when no “operational function” is modified). It is a general requirement for the architecture and the interfaces to be iterated.
These iterations and requalification costs currently check the progression of onboard systems in terms of avionics. The upgradability of the various systems is in fact limited in time, because progressions by a system (client or server) cannot give rise to a challenge to all of the connected systems for economic reasons. More broadly, these considerations influence the management of development cycles for the onboard hardware and software, the variability and the standardization of components, etc. Corrective rebounds can be costly. Interconnection with new external avionic systems (additionally or as a substitute and not directly compatible with the previous ones) can bring about additional costs, systemic risks and the introduction of further delays.
In this general context, one of the technical problems to be solved consists particularly in finding a means of organizing the development of a flight management system architecture, efficiently and economically.
Patent document FR2841999 entitled “OBJECT-ORIENTED SYSTEM FOR NETWORKING ONBOARD AERONAUTICAL EQUIPMENT” discloses a system for networking aeronautical equipment onboard an aircraft comprising, for each item of equipment, an object-oriented interface with object front means, enabling it to recognize the onboard equipment to which it is assigned, as an object, in the object-oriented programming sense, capable of communicating with other objects in the object-oriented programming sense according to an object-oriented client/server model and with observer means recording events resulting from operation of the onboard equipment. This object-oriented approach is advantageous but has limitations.
There is a need for flexible and evolving flight management system FMS architectures.